Fresas
by mooniemouse27
Summary: aun no sabia que es lo que sentia, pero esa noche lo iba a descubrir e iba a demostrarlo. Pesima descripcion pero denle chance xD


**FRESAS**

**Disclaimer: **KHR no me pertence le pertenece a Akira Amano-sama *_* aun ando en negociaciones para minimo quedarme con Ganauche U.U… si el guardian del rayo del Noveno es sepsi *-*… jejeje

**Advertencias: ** azucar! 0… ok nop, en realidad ninguna J , esperen un poco de spoilers… aunque no se nota.

**Pareja:** 0027 (Enma x Tsuna)

**Notas de la autora: **Que decir es mi primer 0027… aunque empiezo a dudar que es mas un 2700 no lo se juzguen y me dicen.

**Dedicatoria: **A todas las chicas que escriben 0027 aquí en fanfiction, por que, por que ellas me inspiran *^*

Era viernes por la noche y Tsuna había invitado a Enma a dormir después de que habían pasado por varios inconvenientes por culpa de Lambo y todos sus juguetitos, al principio el pelirrojo no quería, se sentía un poco incomodo, desde días anteriores se había dado cuenta que la cercanía a su amigo le ponía nervioso, y que no le gustaba cuando le ponía mas atención a alguien que no fuera él. Le había preguntado a Adelhaid si era algo normal comportarse así y ella simplemente había sonreído de manera maliciosa y le dijo que eran las consecuencias de su crecimiento y el lindo lazo que había entre él y el Decimo Vongola, bien eso lo había dejado así y decidió no preguntar mas. A pesar de sus negativas Tsuna le convenció para que se quedase, simplemente le bastaba con esa cara de tierno cachorrito para poder convencerlo, estaba seguro que si le pedía que se tirase desde un edificio de 100 pisos poniendo esa cara lo haría, el castaño ya tenía demasiada influencia sobre él y ya no había retorno, ahora era su mejor amigo y haría todo por el…

-nee Enma-kun vamos arriba para que nos acomodemos en mi habitación, tengo que sacar el futo…–esto último lo había dicho mas para el que para su amigo

-eh?..ah sí, pero que acaso voy a dormir en la misma habitación que tú?- según recordaba después de la batalla de los arcobalenos el bebé Reborn había vuelto a su forma original dándole a más de uno el susto de su vida y suponía que como siempre el compartiría habitación con Tsuna, sabía que el cuarto no era muy grande por lo que se le hacía imposible que cupieran 3 personas – digo… es que Reborn-san…- dijo bajando la mirada un poco al ver que el de ojos caramelo le miraba sorprendido.

-eh! Ah! El, no te preocupes desde que adquirió su forma original él se mudo a otro lado, dijo que estar rodeado de mocosos lo asfixiaba-rió jalando al pelirrojo hacia la habitación.-vamos entra! –Al empujar a Enma adentro del cuarto, este se tropezó con quien sabe qué cosa (ya saben, es Enma xD) y cayo boca abajo llevándose a Tsuna que se había apoyado en la espalda del otro para poder hacerlo entrar.

-iteee! – salió de los labios del de ojos carmesí, el golpe le había dolido teniendo en cuenta que también había sido aplastado por su amigo – ah! Lo siento Enma-kun –dijo el otro levantándose y extendiéndole una mano para poder ayudarlo a levantarse – jejeje te aplaste lo siento – le sonrió, ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa, esa expresión que no hacía nada más que confirmarle que aquel chico era el mismísimo cielo, llenando cada rincón de su ser de una calidez extrema, se sonrojo y bajó la mirada- no es nada Tsuna-kun, estoy bien…- el Castaño le revolvió el cabello – Enma-kun es lindo cuando se pone tímido – El de ojos caramelo tomo su barbilla y levanto su cara para mirarlo a los ojos – oi Enma-kun estas todo rojo, te sientes bien?, tienes fiebre?- empezó a correr por toda la habitación sin saber que hacer mientras que el pelirrojo se le quedaba viendo, esa era otra parte que amaba de Tsuna… espera había dicho amaba?, se cubrió la boca no estaba seguro si lo había dicho o pensado pero no quería que el otro lo supiera, de repente el de cabellos castaños paro de golpe y se puso frente a él juntando ambas frentes –No, no estás muy caliente – "no de esa forma, pero sí de otra" pensó el Décimo Simon que se había sobresaltado por la cercanía y el contacto, algo le estaba pasando a su cuerpo y no sabía que era – Bueno, ore por algunas pastillas por si acaso, ya vuelvo – la voz le sobresalto, el contacto se había roto… "hazlo" le decía su mente pero no sabía que era lo que se estaba pidiendo a sí mismo, detuvo a Tsuna del pantalón antes que saliera, este el verse frenado cerró la puerta y se le acerco –Nee, Enma-kun pasa algo? – le tomo por las mejillas y acerco sus labios a los del contrario, cerro sus ojos dejándose llevar y sintiendo aquello que estaba probando, eran suaves y con un toque dulce, probablemente sabor a fresa puesto que era el postre que ambos habían degustado minutos antes, sintió el temblor del decimo Vongola y abrió los ojos, aquel tenía los ojos muy abiertos, esas orbes caramelo lo miraban asustado? Que estaba haciendo?, se aparto de golpe y bajo la cabeza pidiendo perdón – Yo.. Tsuna-kun lo siento, lo siento… yo…yo – que le iba a decir? Que no quería hacerlo? Pero si quería!, que había sido un error? Pero si el único error era que estaba pidiendo perdón ahora… que haría? No quería perder su amistad, no quería perder al único amigo que ah tenido. Lagrimas se agolparon en sus ojos no sabía que decir, no fue necesario unas cálidas manos tomaron su rostro y lo hicieron chocar con esa mirada que llenaba su cuerpo, alma – Enma-kun… yo… tu… tu me gustas – le sonrió, no era una sonrisa cualquiera, era una sonrisa tímida acompañada de aquel tono carmesí y también un poco de timidez en aquella mirada, era sincera hizo que su corazón latiera a mil por hora que debía responder? También yo? No, opto por lanzarse encima de su amigo y volver a besar sus labios ya no temía perderlo ahora solo temía que no tuviesen suficiente tiempo para estar juntos, Tsuna rodeo su cuello de manera tímida atrayéndolo un poco más, abriendo levemente su boca Enma profundizo el beso sintiendo la calidez de esa boca "Fresa, definitivamente fresa" pensó – Me gustas Tsuna-kun- dijo rompiendo el contacto, ambos se miraron y luego sonrieron llevando esa sonrisa a una carcajada, al parecer ambos sentían el mismo miedo de no ser correspondidos?, bien pero ahora todo estaba mejor, esa primera amistad se había convertido también en su primer amor.

Extra! xD

-Oi ustedes dos pueden hacerse a un lado? Yo también tengo que instalarme aquí – apareció el Hitman por la puerta –Re..Reborn! que haces aquí?! –grito Tsuna, ambos chicos se le quedaron viendo como a un fantasma y con la cara más roja que incluso el cabello del jefe Simon – mi departamento tuvo unos inconvenientes y dormiré aquí, a un lado… – dijo pateando a ambos chicos a un lado, que aun no salían de su asombro, el pelirrojo se sentía morir y Tsuna opto por esconder su rostro en el cuerpo de su amigovio (xD). El era el tutor del próximo sucesor de Vongola, no iba a permitir que esos dos se quedaran solos ni una noche después de haber presenciado esa escena; porque si! Ojojo! Habían cámaras por todo el lugar, aun después de haberse mudado a un lugar mas cómodo y amplio no iba a dejar de vigilar a su Dame-estudiante y lo que había visto esa noche no le había agradado mucho que digamos, no!, tomo sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa de Tsuna ojojojo! Porque si!, también se había mudado a la vuelta de la casa, no iba a alejarse demasiado no!, al llegar escucho ciertas palabras que le provocaron cierto disgusto y escucho ciertos ruidos que le hicieron dudar, abrió la puerta de repente y entro sin avisar (nunca lo hacía) no iba a permitir que hicieran ese tipo de cosas, aun no, sonrió maliciosamente ocultando su rostro bajo la fedora, les haría sufrir un poco, solo un poco.

ustedes creen que esto es un one-shot? O.o

reviews? :)


End file.
